I Promise
by Iris McKennen
Summary: "Can you play it everyday?" Kuki x Wally oneshot. Review please.


**Hiya! This KukixWally oneshot is inspired by one of the AWESOMEST ( is that even a word? xD ) quotes I've ever read! Hope I did a good job. :DD By the way, they're already teenagers in this fic. xD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KND. :P**

**Enjoy! ^^**

It was a peaceful Saturday morning at the Beatles' residence. Wally and Joey are outside playing dodgeball.

"Wally! Joey! Come inside for a while! I made iced tea!" Mrs. Beatles said with a warm smile.

The boys raced as soon as they heard "iced tea". Playing dodgeball for two straight hours is no joke.

When the boys reached their kitchen, they saw two refreshing glasses of iced tea waiting for them. They managed to drink not only the two glasses but also the whole pitcher of iced tea in less than a minute.

"My my, you boys seem really thirsty." Mr. Beatles remark as he looked up from his newspaper.

"Yeah, well, at least we're exercising!" Joey grinned back to his dad.

"Honey, is everything alright?" Mrs. Beatles said to Wally. "Yeah sport, you seem pale." Her husband added.

"Yeah, everything is just.."

Suddenly, Wally collapsed.

"Whoa! Big bro you alright?" Joey said tried to shake the unconscious Wally now lying on the floor.

"Joey! Call an ambulance! Quick! Your mother and I will handle Wally." Mr. Beatles strictly commanded.

"Mom, what's.. what's going on? Am I about to die?" Wally managed to speak very weakly.

"No Wally! Mommy will assure that her baby boy will not die! Do you understand honey?" With that, Mrs. Beatles started to cry.

"Okay.."

Blackout.

Our dearest Wally is now completely unconscious.

_-After 2 hours-_

"Ugh.. where..am I?" Wally finally regained his conscious. He found himself lying on a bed. He was in a hospital.

He looked to his left to see Joey, who, from their distance, was looking at their parents. Wally then saw their parents talking to a doctor. Their mother was crying harder than before.

"I'm..I'm truly sorry Mr. and Mrs. Beatles. We can't find a cure for your son. His disease is rather unusual. I'm sorry." The doctor said.

"You can't replace our son's life with a single sorry! Apologizing won't let him live!" Mr. Beatles shouted angrily.

"But we have already done our best to cure your son accurately and effectively. Again, I'm –we're sorry." The doctor apologized once more.

"So, our son only has one day to live?" Mrs. Beatles cried in agony.

"It seems so.." The doctor sadly replied.

Mrs. Beatles buried her head on her husband's chest and cried harder. Even Mr. Beatles was about to cry.

"You're.. awake." Joey looked back at his brother. "Big bro, I –I'm sure you will still live!"

Wally chuckled. "Stop fooling yourself, Joey. We both heard I'm about to die. There's no way I'll live."

"Stop saying that!" Joey shouted angrily, but his tears are visibly running through his cheeks. "What about Mom and Dad? Don't you care about them? What about me? I won't have anyone to play with anymore! What about Ku –"

Joey stopped in mid-sentence when he heard his brother sniffing.

"Joey, do you think I would like to die? " Wally said. "It's funny, to think that I'm healthy, and normal. Who would have ever thought that I'm sick? I didn't."

"Big bro.."

"And, I care, alright? But at least Mom and Dad won't anymore be troubled whenever it's already midnight and I'm still not home. They wouldn't have anyone like me to shout at. And you, you won't have to deal with my pranks anymore. The principal won't have anyone visiting his office anymore. See Joey? Everyone will be much happier when I'm gone. Just look on the brightside, there will be no more pests.."

"You stupid idiot! No one will be happy if you're gone! Even if you can be very troublesome times, people still love you!" Joey shouted at the top of his lungs. It was the first time he shouted at his older brother like that. "Especially Kuki.."

Joey saw how Wally's eyes softened as he mentioned her name. "She –she just cant live without you. She loves you bro, more than anybody else.."

"And I love her too. But, maybe, just maybe, this is the best for her, for anyone else." Wally smiled. "Hey 'lil bro, could you do me a favor?"

"Sure. What is it?"

Wally picked up the pen and paper lying on the desk beside his bed and started to write. Joey was wiping his tears with a cloth.

After Wally finished, he handed the paper to Joey and said, "Give this to Kuki. Tell her it's from me."

"No prob.."

_-1:43 in the afternoon, Sanban residence-_

Ding Dong!

"Coming!" Kuki marched downstairs. "Oh hey Joey! What brings you here?"

"Here." Joey handed the paper.

"What this?" Kuki asked as she started to open the note.

"It's from Wally. He asked me to give it to you."

After reading the note, Kuki looked up to Joey with a determined smile. "It's a deal then!"

"He'll get your message." Joey replied with a fake smile. "Bye now! Oh and, tell Mushi I said hi."

"Okay! Bye!" Kuki closed the door.

"Hey sis, was that Joey?" Mushi came out of the kitchen.

"Yeah. Why?"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU CALLED ME?"

"Well, you were so busy eating!" Kuki replied with a sly grin.

"I. Hate. You." Mushi said as she gave her sister a death glare. "Hey, what's this?" She snatched the paper away from Kuki's hands.

"It's from Wally. Give it back!" Kuki argued while struggling from Mushi's tight grip.

"Wally, eh?" Mushi had an idea. "Mind if I take a look?"

Mushi cleared her throat and started to read:

_Hey Kooks! Listen, how about we play a game? The rules are simple, don't worry! The rules are: we will NOT have any communication for one whole day, got it? No texts, chats, visiting or whatever! If you manage to win the game, I promise to love you all my life..and even after I die. But's that only if you win! Remember Kooks, I don't break my promises.—Wally_

_P.S. No cheating. If you ask Joey about me, that's considered a cheat. If you send Mushi to spy on me, that's also a cheat. I trust in you, Kooks._

"Ain't it sweet!" Kuki said in a dreamy tone.

"More like disgusting." Mushi replied as she threw the paper on her sister's face. "And you agreed to that?"

"I did. Why?"

"Nothing. Good luck then." Mushi said as she headed back to the kitchen.

Let the games begin.

_-The Next Day-_

Kuki was excited to finally see and talk to Wally. It was morning when she headed straight to their house. She was surprised to see a sticky note on the door.

It read:

_Dear whoever will read this (especially Kuki),_

_The Beatles' went to the doctor for a "checkup". If you wish to see us, go to the hospital._

_Joey_

"The doctor, huh?" Kuki said. "Well, I guess I should pay the hospital a visit!"

_-At the hospital-_

Kuki was frozen.

She saw the Beatles' family crying. Wally was already "sleeping" on his bed.

"What..happened?" Kuki asked.

"He's gone, Kuki." Joey was the only one able to answer. "We're gonna give you some time."

Joey asked his parents to go out for while, so that Kuki can have her time.

"Thanks, Joey." Kuki smiled weakly.

"No prob, take your time, okay?" Joey said as he closed the door.

"Okay."

Kuki looked at Wally. Her tears falling on the ground. She fell on her knees and began to cry harder.

She rested her head on head on Wally's chest as she continued to cry. That same heart that would go crazy at her touch wouldn't beat anymore.

She slightly looked up and saw Wally's pale hand holding a rose with a note attached to it. She took it and read:

_You did it Kooks, you won the game. I'm so proud of you. Can you play it everyday? I love you, always and forever._

**I can't believe I just wrote that. xDD**

**Let me know what you think, 'kay?**

**Review please. :DD**


End file.
